


Suki n' Sokka

by Ghost_Cow



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), F/M, Light Swearing, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Cow/pseuds/Ghost_Cow
Summary: Short snippets from the lives of Suki and Sokka with ups and downs, beginnings and endings, and a whole lotta love.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

The Meeting

He was just waiting for his sister. That’s it. If those girls didn’t have the AUDACITY to be so damn cute, he would’ve just kept waiting. I mean… c’mon! Cute girls in workout clothes! It was like the world was BEGGING him to waltz in there and woo them. 

Kyoshi Gym, it was called. He’d driven past it a couple of times when he dropped off Katara, but never gave it much notice before. Must’ve been because he’d never waited for his sister around the back of the swimming pool before, but today all the benches out front were crowded. The facility itself looked nice, if not a bit worn down. It was one of those places that looked like it had been converted from a house, with a cute little white picket fence and a small wooden porch. The girls themselves were practicing outside in a grassy area next to the porch.

One girl, facing all the others, addressed the class. “Alright ladies, that’s it for this set. Take a break and we’ll get into a bit of sparring.”

It looked like a form of martial art, but not one that Sokka had ever seen. Every girl carried some sort of wooden fan. Good, he thought, I’ll just have to make them MY fans instead.

He took a strategic position, leaning against the fence in such a way that flexed his muscles. He waited for a moment, acting disinterested until a few of the closest members started to giggle. Score! Now all he needed to do was use that attention.

“Why hello ladies! I didn’t notice you there, but I’m quite the… fan of your work.”

More than half the class turned to watch the stranger at their gate, laughing and whispering to their neighbor. Sokka took this as a good sign.

“Need a hand? I’m sure I could teach you a thing or two about fighting, if you’d like to learn!”

The leader of the group, who, up until this point had tried to keep some sort of order among her group, walked over to the gate to greet this dashing intruder.

“Ah, ladies! It looks as though we have a little guest for today’s lesson! What might this big strong man be doing at our humble gym?” When she said this her eyes got all pouty and her bottom lip stuck out. The epitome of a helpless puppy dog.

Now we’re talking! Sokka, with the affirmation of this pretty young woman, upped his boasting factor by about three, thinking he had a completely captive audience! Nearly every girl in the yard was looking at him and giggling.

“Well, I see that you girls are doing a bit of training! I myself am a self taught fighting master! I could ah… teach you a few moves, if you’d like.” He made sure to flex his arm extra hard now. Gotta make sure that they know who they’re lookin’ at after all!

The girl in front of him stuck her arm behind her, he assumed to stop the rest of the class from getting too out of hand because of his charms. “Well, don’t you think such a brave man would have better things to do than run around with some silly little girls?”

“Nonsense! I may be a great fighter, but I always have time to share some of my expertise with lovely ladies like you!”

“Oh really? So you wouldn’t mind having a little duel with me? One on one? Just so I can really soak in the knowledge?

Wow! This was going great “Of course I will! I’ll even go easy on you since you're a girl and all.”

“What a doll. Come in then, let’s go.”

That last bit sounded a bit strange. This girl’s tone was flat enough to be a wooden plank. Best to ignore it, Sokka decided.

“Now don’t get too scared. You’re going to need to keep your arms in like this, and your feet like this, so you’ve got a good ground.” He demonstrated his stance to this girl, and made sure to address the class with a wink.

“Oh! I get it! So someone doesn’t come in and say… knock you over?”

Like magic, the girl dipped out of sight and he felt a blow to his ankles. He instantly fell to the ground, straight onto his backside. Without time for him to catch his breath, she tossed him over to his stomach clasped his arms behind his back, and pinned down his legs. What kind of sick joke was this! He obviously wasn’t ready.

“That, that was a good *cough* first try. Good thing I *wheeze* went easy on you.”

“Oh, did you not see me kick your ass just then? Or would you like me to do it again?”

“Sure,” Sokka started to regain his footing now, “You’ve got one more chance okay?”

He stood up and readied himself again, now completely focused on the fight. He couldn’t flirt if he lost to this girl again. Why, he’d have to walk home in shame!

“Just making sure you’re ready, we don’t want another lame excuse for why you can’t hold your own in a fight.” she chided. All with a sickening grin spread across her face, he might add.

“Yeah I’m ready! Ready for you to go down girly”

“Good”

This time he knew her tricks, so he prepared for a sweeping kick to his shins, unfortunately for him, he went for a couple quick jabs to the chest to get him off balance before flipping him over her shoulder. It was over for him within seconds.

The girl kneeled down to his level, got up in his face and said. “Oh no! The big strong man has fallen by the hand of the helpless maiden, whatever shall we do!” she scoffed “The name’s Suki, no thanks for asking. Guess I’ll be seeing you out now, huh.”

He took the walk of shame out the gate while all the girls behind him chanted “Suki” over and over again. 

Yeah yeah, he got it. He wouldn’t forget Suki.


	2. The Reasoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka needs to be knocked down a peg, so Katara does just that.

Sokka probably shouldn’t have been driving with his fuming anger, but at least Katara was there to cool him down. She’d been at swim practice for quite a while, and honestly felt quite tired, but she couldn’t tell if that was the reason Sokka sounded like a maniac, or if he was really that crazy. All she could really pick out was “Stupid...giggling...girls...stupid...Suki...I’m not the loser, You’re the loser…” among copious amounts of grumbling and wallowing.

Once they pulled into the driveway of their apartment, Katara forced him to tell her what went on during her swim lesson.

“Those stupid girls at that lame gym that’s what! I just wanted to say hi, and this one chick got super jealous of all the attention I was getting from her friends, so she tried to beat me up!”

“Uh-huh”

“I know she’s into me, no girl is that good at fighting unless there’s guy drama involved. They just get territorial!”

Sokka got a swift smack in the head from Katara’s swim goggles and a punch in the shoulder. “You better watch your mouth young man, or you're not getting any dinner tonight, ya hear me? The way you’re talking right now makes me sick!”

“But…”

“No Buts! I know you too well to believe you just got beat up because you were “too attractive”. You obviously did something to deserve it! At least come up with a better lie than that!”

“Ugh, you just don’t understand. Also, did you say “young man?” I’m Two years older than you!”

“Maybe, but the way you’re acting you could be five years old for all I care.”

Katara began to step out of the car. She had to leave this conversation before she exploded. Nope, not dealing with that right now. Sokka would probably wallow in self pity all day. She’d wait to talk to him after he calmed down.

Around eight o’clock he looked calm enough to talk to. Not a ray of sunshine mind you, but approachable enough for her to poke and prod through his mind. 

Surprisingly enough, not that much prodding was required. He told her he was trying to flirt, and that a girl named Suki had beat him senseless. (He just said he let his guard down a little too much, but Katara saw right through that little lie.) 

“Okay,” Katara said “So what are you going to do to apologize?”

“APOLOGIZE! Those bitches were snapping at me like rabid dogs and you want ME to apologize!”

“First of all, cool your language. Not cool. Second of all, it seems to me like you interrupted Suki’s class for some idiodic reason only to end up face down in the dirt. I suggest you don’t talk to those girls like you were just talking to me when you try to make ammends, it makes you look like a big dumb jerk. And if I think for a second that you were rude to them a second time, I will personally see to it that they come over and beat you up again. So yes, apologize.”

He grumbled a bit, but seemed to get the memo through that thick skull of his, and slunk off to his room. Those ladies better teach him a lesson.


End file.
